What mistle toe is for
by kogas-mate
Summary: One shot- It's Christmas and Kagome's having a party with the rekai tentai, whom she's never met before. What happens when she meets Hiei first?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Merry Christmas minna san!

What mistle toe is for

Sighing, Kagome closed the oven and sighed. She had just put in the last batch of cookies in. Taking the oven mitts off, she looked around the house. Everything was decorated with streamers and mistletoe.

Today Kuwabara, one of her close childhood friends, and his friends were coming over to the shrine for a Christmas party. He had filled her in about his job a few years ago, so she knew about his missions, and even Yukina.

She was excited that she would get to meet his teammates. He had talked so much about the 'great Urameshi' and how he would someday beat him up. She rolled her eyes at that thought. '_He's always been that way, even as children.'_

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps coming rapidly down the stairs. Skidding across the floor was her younger brother Souta. He was now in junior high, and was currently late going to a Christmas party at his friend's house.

Looking around frantically, he ran over to the Christmas tree and grabbed something, stuffing it in his jacket. "IgottagosoI'llseeyalaterokaysisbye!" (Translation: I gotta go so I'll see ya later okay sis bye!) And he disappeared quickly out the door.

She chuckled at his antics. He now had a girlfriend, who she constantly teased him about. Kagome remembered the day when he asked her what girl's liked as presents. His eyes were downcast and he was blushing like mad. Aww... young love is so cute.

Her mom and grandpa were gone for the weekend. They had left the day before to go visit some relatives in Hiroshima. So now she had the whole house to herself.

Taking off the apron she was wearing, she set it on the counter and started going upstairs to change.

She took off her blue sweater and gray sweats and walked over to inspect her closet. She started aggressively going through the clothes, shoving away the hangers of clothes that didn't catch her interest. Her tirade stopped when she spotted a beige thin sweater with a neckline that was so big, the sweater dropped at her shoulders.

Grabbing a white tank top and dark blue hip hugger jeans, she put it all on and inspected herself in front of her mirror. She looked at her hair. For once, she'll wanted to actually do something with it, instead of leaving it down.

Holding two blue rubber bands, she quickly braided them into two equal pigtails. Next, she dealt with the makeup. She put on mascara with light blue eye shadow. To her lips, she put on some glossy pink lipstick that made her lips shine.

Satisfied with what she looked like, she headed back downstairs and went to go watch TV until the cookies were done. Just as she was about to doze off, she felt a youkai presence. Getting up from the couch, she cautiously looked outside.

It couldn't have been Inuyasha; the well had been sealed for years.

Then she remembered the phone conversation she had with Kuwabara. He had informed her that some of his teammates were youkai or partially part youkai (which didn't make any sense to her what so ever).

She rubbed her arms as the winter air blew around her. "Hello?" she called out meekly.

In a flash of black, a short youkai stood in front of her. He had the most gorgeous ruby colored eyes she had ever seen, and his hair was shot up to the heavens. Kagome silently wondered to herself how his hair stayed that way.

He wore a black cloak with a white scarf and had a white bandana covering his forehead. She had caught a glimpse of a sword hilt, and saw a red scarf securing it to his hip.

The mysterious youkai just stared at her, not saying a word. _'Hm… reminds me of Sesshomaru.'_ She mused to herself. "Are you one of Kazuma's friends?" she asked.

"Hn."

She gave him a puzzled look. '_Is that suppose to mean yes?' _Sighing, she shrugged and then pointed indoors. "Well, come on it. It's cold outside. Plus, the cookies are almost ready."

When she blinked, he was gone. The only acknowledgement that he even moved was the air that played with her hair from the sheer force of him running so fast. Blinking a few times, she headed back inside and closed the door.

Looking around, she spotted him by the window. "So, what's your name? I'm Kagome."

He turned his head from the window and just nodded his head. Her eye twitched slightly. '_Man_, _does this guy need to talk more!' _she thought to herself. She cleared her mind and tried again. "Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Tea? Hot Coco?"

"Hot coco." Came his silent answer.

Nodding, she went into the kitchen and started boiling some water. _'I wonder if Kazuma and the others will be coming soon. This guy is too quiet for my taste._' Putting her elbows on the counter with her head resting on her hands, she stared at her new guest.

'Hm, he seems like the type to keep to himself. And his eyes were kind of cold and emotionless. Wow, he really is like another Sesshomaru.' She was brought out of her thoughts when the oven timer went off. "Yay! Cookies are done!"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the onna. He had no idea why he was even here. Oh yeah, it was to keep an eye on Yukina. The baka had invited her to come over as well, and he couldn't leave his sister in the saru's protection. He wouldn't be able to fend of a kitty.

Grunting, he looked at the onna who had invited him in. She was pretty for a ningen; it surprised him that the baka would know someone as beautiful as her. 'beautiful? I must be in denial.' He thought with a snort.

Taking off his scarf, his nose was assaulted with the smell of sugar. Sniffing the air, he looked towards the kitchen. The onna, known as Kagome, was scraping cookies off the baking sheet.

He eyed them. Hiei inwardly sighed. His one weakness, besides his sister, was sweets. He loved sweet things. That's why he couldn't turn down her offer of hot chocolate.

He watched as Kagome put frosting on the cookies, and put on various sprinkles. His stomach growled a little bit. It was rare for him to eat ningen food, but he was really craving those cookies.

It would be pretty easy to get those cookies. When she wasn't looking, all he had to do was use his speed and quickly snatch some cookies. Piece of cake.

Much to Hiei's satisfaction, the kettle started whistling; signifying the water was boiling. Putting down the spatula, Kagome turned around to turn off the range top.

In a flash he stole some cookies and quickly scarfed them down.

Turning around to where the cookies were, she opened the cabinet above them and pulled out two mugs. Looking down, she noticed some cookies were missing. She eyed the youkai suspiciously. He was, after all, quite fast; and they were the only ones home.

Shrugging, she filled the mugs with coco powder and marshmallows, and filled them up with the boiling hot water. Mixing the contents together, she grabbed a plate, and put some cookies on a plate and proceeded to walk towards the cookie thief.

He turned to look at her when she approached him. Kagome lifted up the cup. "Here ya go. You know, you could have waited for the cookies. I was going to give you some anyways."

Hiei rose an eyebrow. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him a napkin. "You have some frosting on your mouth." She said before walking off.

Glaring at her retreating figure, he quickly wiped off the frosting before proceeding to enjoy his sweets.

From the kitchen, she once again observed him. She noticed how he liked to wear black and white a lot. Wow, colorful. _'Since he won't tell me his name, I think I'll call him Kuroi.'_

'_Wow, he must love sweets.' _She said sarcastically as she watched his cookies quickly disappear from his plates.

Feeling eyes on him, he glared at the person who was staring at him. Kagome just waved. "Do you want some more cookies? You seem to inhale them." She said with a smirk on her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the plate flying through the air like a Frisbee towards Kagome. She surprised him by catching it. Looking at the floor, she made a 'tsking' sound. "Kuroi, you better clean up the crumbs you dropped."

'_Kuroi?_' He sneered at her. "Why should I onna?"

Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a motherly glare (you know the glare mom's get when you do something bad…). "First of all, my name is Kagome. Or is it too hard for you to pronounce?"

Hiei glared at her. "Watch it onna."

She just stuck her tongue out. "You made the mess, you clean it." Setting the plate down, she grabbed the broom and tossed it to Hiei, who caught it easily. "Remember, you're a guest here."

He growled at her. "No ningen onna is going to order me around!" Reaching under his cloak, he took out his katana, hoping to scare the onna.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. Youkai always had to do it the hard way. Opening a drawer, she pulled out a pair of black prayer beads she had gotten as a gift from Kaede. Clasping her hands together, she started chanting something, making the necklace glow. In a flash, they appeared around Hiei's neck, and stopped glowing once they were successfully around his neck.

Opening her eyes, she clapped her hands happily. "Yay! It worked!"

Hiei eyed her. '_What is she?' _With a finger, he tugged on the necklace. '_What the heck?' _Grabbing the prayer beads, he tried to take it off, but was zapped with pure energy. Growling, he clutched his katana tighter and put it in position to attack. "What did you do onna?"

Kagome just smirked at him. "Oh, just a little something to teach you manners."

"Take it off now." He said in a deadly calm voice. His legs twitching with anticipation to spring into action.

She looked at him smugly. "No."

And in a flash he had her against the counter with his katana against her neck. She looked down at him and rose an eyebrow. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with pointy objects?"

Hiei put the blade closer to her neck, drawing a little blood. "Unfortunately for you, my mother abandoned me and taught me nothing."

Her eyes flashed with something akin to pity before they filled up with amusement. "Hey guess what Kuroi? Sit."

The beads glowed before he smashed into the kitchen floor.

Getting up from the ground, he glared at Kagome once more. "What the heck did you do to me onna?"

"It's a subduing spell. What? Don't you like it?" she said while pouting. Grabbing a napkin, she wet it before putting it to her neck. Luckily for her, the katana only gave her a mere scratch.

He gritted his teeth together. This girl had the gall to humiliate him and tease him right in his face. He had to give the onna a little credit for being brave, but was still going to get punish her for her foolishness.

Just as he was about to grab his fallen katana, she said the word again. "Sit." Grabbing his katana, she opened the door, and threw it into the trunk of the goshinboku. The pure power of the tree won't let any youkai pull that sword out. Only a ningen with high energy level could pull it out.

Pulling himself from the floor, he quickly ran out side to grab his katana. He pulled hard on the katana, but it just wouldn't come out!

Soft chuckling reached his ears, as he turned around to face an amused Kagome. She was leaning against the doorframe watching his futile attempts. "You won't be able to pull it out, so I suggest you don't try."

He growled deeply at her. "I don't need my katana to beat a weak ningen like you. If only you would stop using this cursed necklace, I could prove it to you."

Kagome glared at him. She hated being called weak. "Fine, let's spar. I promise to not use the necklace ok?"

He nodded and took of his cloak, setting it by the trunk of the tree. Kagome quickly grabbed some shoes while taking off the beige sweater. They both walked to the middle of the shrine grounds.

She smirked at him. When she was in feudal era, Sango had started to train her, as well as Inuyasha. So now she would have to show this punk who he's dealing with.

They both got into fighting stances. Hiei attacked first. In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of her, and punched her in the stomach. Kagome flew back from the sheer strength from the attack, but quickly flipped backwards and launched off the ground towards him.

He easily dodged and kicked her to the ground. Using her hands, she pushed off the ground, and managed to kick him in the face. But he quickly reacted and grabbed her foot, and threw her a few feet away.

Getting off the ground, she shook her head to get the little yellow birds to stop flying around her head. Wiping her mouth, she faced Hiei, who was smirking with his arms crossed.

"Had enough?" he asked in a cocky tone.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. With newfound speed, she rushed head on. She punched him in the stomach with her purifying energy emitting from her hands.

Hiei grabbed his stomach and looked at the burned skin. He now had a whole in his black tank top. "What are you?"

She just smiled at him while holding a ball of pink energy in her hand. "Just a miko, nothing special. Prepare yourself!"

And both rushed at each other with their fists extended.

---

It was now dark, and both fighters were looking beaten up. Besides the burn on his stomach, Kagome had managed to burn his arm and part of his leg.

Hiei had managed to punch her in the stomach, and dislocate her shoulder. Both were covered in multiple bruises and cuts.

"Truce?" she asked while holding her arm. She couldn't move it at all. It was too painful.

Hiei grabbed his stomach, which still smarted. He nodded. No ningen besides Yusuke had been able to call a tie in a fight against him. He had new respect for the ningen onna.

Sighing, Kagome trudged over to the house and walked inside. "Come here. I'll heal you."

Hiei sat on the couch, eying her warily. She had disappeared into the bathroom and came back out with multiple bandages and ointments. "Here, let me see your wounds."

He sat back and watched her the whole time. Pulling out some cotton balls, she carefully dabbed his wounds with some sort of rubbing alcohol to clear away the germs. He kept on his emotionless face, even when it started to sting.

After she had cleared the rest of his wounds, she sighed. "Okay, can you move my arm back into place? I'm afraid I might make it worse."

Hiei looked at her skeptically. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I need both my hands to heal you, and right now only one is available."

"Ningen's are always so weak."

She glared at him, but decided to let it pass for now. Grabbing her arm, he outstretched it and popped her shoulder back into place, non-to gently.

Kagome winced as the bone moved back into place. Rubbing her shoulder she thanked Hiei. She healed his wounds quickly, and still had enough energy to heal herself.

She put Band-Aids and bandages over the minor cuts.

After she put the bandages and ointments back, she started walking up the stairs. "If anyone comes, let them in okay?"

Hiei snorted at her request, but would do it anyways.

When she was done changing out of her previous clothing, she walked down stairs with light blue jeans on while wearing a tight yellow t-shirt that was black with light blue stripes on the sleeves.

Her hair was down and cascaded in waves on her back. It was slightly wavy from the braids it was previously in. There were Band-Aids on her right temple and on her elbow.

She looked at Hiei who was running his hands over his skin where the burns use to be. He was fairly surprised that she could use her powers to heal him without purifying him. He had his cloak on since his shirt was now ruined.

Yawning, she looked at the clock. "The others are coming right?"

He just 'hned' and got up to go sit by the window again. She walked in front of him and leaned against the wall while staring at him. "So what is your name anyways?"

Hiei just stared back.

Her lip twitched in aggravation. "It's just a stupid name!" she screamed as she pounced on him, knocking them both to the floor. They both wrestled on the ground, rolling around the floor.

A knock was left unheard by the two, until the front door was opened. Kuwabara poked his head in. "Kagome?" Looking around, he saw the lights on, but no Kagome. Stepping further inside, he turned his head, and saw Kagome on top of Hiei trying to strangle him.

Yusuke, and the others chose that time to come in. Both Kuwabara and Yusuke started laughing out loud at the sight. Even Kurama chuckled a little bit, but concealed it behind his hand.

Both looked at the new guests and blushed.

Kurama smirked at the two. "Well well, look what's above you."

Kagome and Hiei looked up to see mistle toe. "Why did I put that there…" she grumbled to herself and got off him and started to walk towards the group.

"Aww, your suppose to kiss!" Yusuke said while making kissing sounds. Both him and Kuwabara started laughing again.

Shaking her head, she straightened her clothes out and coughed. "So Kazuma, would you like to introduce me to your friends?"

Getting some air back into his system, he began the introductions. "Well this is Kurama, Urameshi, Keiko his girlfriend, Botan the grim reaper, my darling Yukina (enter Hiei's growl here), and you've already met shorty over there."

Everyone nodded when their names were called. Ignoring Hiei, Kagome kept her attention on them. "Well, I'm Kagome, and welcome to my house! Please come in!"

---

After all the introductions were made, everyone came in for dinner. The order in which everyone sat was Kuwabara, Kagome, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina. The whole time Kagome and Hiei avoided looking at each other.

When the table was cleared, she pulled out a white Christmas cake, which had custard filling and strawberries in the middle. Everyone happily dug in and enjoyed the delicious cake.

"So Kagome, what's with the Band-Aid?" Kuwabara asked while pointing to his temple.

She shrugged. "Eh, me and Kuroi here were doing a little friendly sparing."

Yusuke snorted. "So that's why I saw his katana sticking out of the tree. I'm surprised he would fight a girl."

Both Hiei and Kagome glared at him for that comment, while Keiko just hit him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for Keiko?" Yusuke whined while rubbing his head. Keiko just 'hmpfted' and turned away from him.

Everyone laughed at the couple's antics. Kagome smiled sadly. Yusuke reminded her so much of Inuyasha. She really missed everyone in the feudal era. But, that was in the past, so she had to move on.

Hiei, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye, saw her sudden mood change. For some reason, he didn't like her being sad.

"So who won?" asked Kurama. He was equally surprised as Yusuke about his friend fighting a girl. But then again, the katana in the tree made him curious as to whom won.

"I did." Hiei and Kagome said in unison. And immediately both glared at each other.

Hiei just snorted. "Yeah right, like a ningen onna could beat me."

A vein pulsed on Kagome's head. Grabbing her fork, she cut a piece of her cake, and flung it at Hiei, successfully getting it on his face. It slid down his face and dropped onto his lap.

The whole room fell silent as they watched Hiei in fear for Kagome; who knew what he would do next? Only Kagome was laughing her head off.

Even though Hiei hated to waste sweets, he had to get the baka onna back somehow. So he mimicked her, and flung some cake at her. It hit her square on the face, stopping her laughter.

Wiping the cake off her face, he narrowed her frosting covered eyes at him. "Oh, it's on."

Smiling, Yusuke stood up and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

And soon pieces of cake were flying everywhere. Then they started grabbing the snacks from earlier and soon cookies and chips were thrown into the mix.

Screaming and laughter filled the room and even Hiei had a good time.

When the food fight ended, everyone was covered with white stuff and mysterious pieces of food. Laughing, everyone went into the bathroom to clean up. Only Kagome and Hiei were left.

Kagome looked around the room and saw all the food splattered on the walls and table. "ARG! It's going to take me forever to clean up. It's all your fault!" she said while pointing an accusing finger towards Hiei.

He just narrowed his eyes in return. "What are you talking about onna? You're the one who started it."

Screaming out of frustration, she once again tackled him to the floor. They wrestled for a while until Hiei pinned Kagome's arms down.

She struggled and kicked in vain, as Hiei just smirked down at her. "I win."

Kagome growled, she really wanted to wipe off the cocky smirk of his. Her eye glinted mischievously. '_Let's have some fun.'_ She batted her eyelashes innocently and smiled at him. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're covered in food."

Hiei just blinked owlishly. '_What is up with this onna?' _He did have to admit she still looked beautiful even with cake in her hair. "Hn."

Looking up, she spotted mistle toe. "Hey look, we're under the mistle toe once again. What a weird coincidence eh?"

He rose an eyebrow to ask her what she as implying with that statement.

She just merely winked at him. But inside her mind, she had a totally different attitude. '_When he bends down to kiss me, I'll knee him where the suns don't shine and escape. BWA HA HA! What a perfect plan! Pay backs a bitch Kuroi!'_

Hiei contemplated his options. He looked towards the bathroom, and saw everyone was still piled in there, chattering amongst themselves. '_Hn, here goes nothing.' _Bending down, he closed his eyes and kissed her softly.

Once his lips touched hers, Kagome totally dismissed her little escape plan. When he let go of her hands, she immediately wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to his chest.

They were broke apart when they heard snickering. Turning towards the bathroom, there was a quick flash, blinding both their eyes. When their sight returned to them, they saw the rest of the rekai tentai huddled outside the door of the bathroom smiling at the couple on the floor. And in Yusuke's hand was a camera, which he triumphantly twirled around his finger by its handle.

Hiei quickly jumped off of her and went for the camera. Yusuke quickly gave it to Kuwabara, who stuck it in his shirt. There was no way Hiei was going to go there.

So in defeat, went to go sit by the window seal, which left Kagome alone with 6 people staring down at her. She scratched her head uncomfortably while looking at everyone upside down. "Hi?"

---

Kagome let out a sigh of relief once everyone left. Today was full of events, which wore her out.

Hiei had tried to take back the camera from Kuwabara, but failed miserably. The rest of the night, the whole Yu Yu gang teased the couple until they blushed bright red.

For the remainder of the party, they sat down in the living room drinking coffee while exchanging stories of their adventures. Whenever Hiei and Kagome made eye contact with each other, they would both look away, with a blush staining their cheeks. Around 11 o'clock, everyone started to leave.

"Bye!"

"See ya later!"

She waved to everyone from the doorway as she watched them until they were out of sight. Closing the door and locking it, Kagome leaned against the door with a sigh of relief.

She looked at the dining room. Everyone had helped her clean up the mess from the food fight. Even Hiei did. All there was left to do, was put way the dirty coffee cups and plates.

Feeling a presence of a youkai, she turned to the window seal to see Hiei sitting there looking at her. "Yes?" she questioned before turning back to the dishwasher.

"Hn."

After hitting the button on the dishwasher she looked at him from across the room. "Did you need something?"

He just stared at her.

Sighing, she walked up next to him and sat down on the window seal. They both peered out at the full moon. "So are you ever going to tell me your name?" she asked quietly.

He took his eyes off the moon to look at her. She really looked pretty in his eyes. Especially in the moonlight. He tipped her chin so she was facing him and brought his face close to hers until they were centimeters apart. "Hiei." He said before he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss.

As they parted for air, she smiled at him. "Hm, it seems to fit you." And she tilted her head as they kissed once again.

Hiei broke the kiss and looked at the Goshinboku. "So when can I get my katana back?"

Kagome's eye twitched. _'Is that the only reason why he stayed here?'_ "Sit!"

BAM! Pulling himself from the floor, he glared at her. "What did you do that for onna?"

"MY NAME IS KAGOME! I THOUGHT WE WENT OVER THIS!" Clenching her hands, she stormed outside and pulled out his katana from the tree. Storming back inside, she threw the katana at Hiei, who easily caught it and sheathed it.

He stared at the angry miko who was currently glaring at the TV from the couch. Shaking his head, he was about to leave when he looked around the house. She was the only one here. Kagome was alone, on Christmas for the evening.

Growling, he put his katana down and went to go sit down by her. She didn't even look at him. "Now what do you want? If it's about the necklace, then that's a no. I won't take it off."

He just crossed his arms and stared at the TV. He never saw what the ningen's found so amusing about it.

Moments of silence passed until a head rested on his shoulder. He looked over, and saw Kagome had fallen asleep. Turning off the TV and retying his katana to his waist, he carefully picked her up bridal style and brought her upstairs. He found her room easily; he could smell scent from down the hall.

He pulled down the covers and tucked her in. Just as he was about to leave out her window, he felt someone tug on his clothes.

Blue eyes stared back at him. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Nodding, he once again, put took of his katana and dirty cloak and jumped under the covers with her. She snuggled to his chest. Lifting her face to his, she kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas Hiei."

"Hn. Merry Christmas." And for the rest of the night, he laid there, admiring her while she slept. Kagome may have been the best present he had ever gotten.

The end

Yo ho, I know it's short but it's my first one-shot! You likey you likey?


End file.
